Ton Low University
by Hamza9236
Summary: Ton Low University, the school that everyone wants to go to! Reason, fattening foods and sweets. Jake and Izzy spends lots of time together, and let’s say things get out of hand.


**V: I'm pretty sure this was one of my favorites. Hope you all like it as much as I do.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC's. That is it**

Ton Low University

Jake was always a thin boy, although it was never his choice. His parents were a couple of nuts who thought fitness was everything. They would work out all the time and insist that he did the same. One day, Jake was sitting on the couch in the living room, looking at his lap, when suddenly Jake's father came into the room and sat on the couch. Jake's father was the head of a local gym. He spent every spare minute lifting weights, even while sitting on the couch. "Hey Jake, take a dumbbell," He said as he lifted a couple 15 pound ones.

Jake took one of the dumbbells and began doing curls. He was a strong boy, but only because of his parents' relentless fitness encouragement. He wasn't extremely strong, but well toned regardless. He had moderate biceps, well toned thighs, and a solid 2 pack. Once she finished 30 curls, Jake got bored and went into his mother's room.

"Mom?" Jake asked as he poked his head in, "I have a question."

"Yes dear?" His mother said as she rode her indoor bike. "Is it ok if I go to Izzy's house?" Jake asked. Izzy was Jake's rather large friend. Her parents had their own local bakery, and they emptied their excess stock of pastries every week by bringing it to Jake. "Fine, but I don't want you eating with them. All that family has in there are pastries," Jake's mom said. "Thanks," Jake said.

Jake left the house when he noticed how his mailbox was stocked. He went over to it and opened it. A letter was inside. And it was for him. He opened it up to read it.

"Dear Mr. Jake,

Congratulations! You have been invited to attend Ton-Low University. This school is a special school designed specifically for weight gain, feeding, and hedonistic lifestyles. We would like to offer you a full scholarship to attend. Also, if your family objects to weight gain, do not be concerned. Inside this envelope is an alternative copy of the acceptance letter with falsified information on the school. If you do accept please let us know by opening the URL on this letter.

Sincerely,

Office of Admissions

Jake looked confused and took out the real note, leaving only the alternative note to go back into the mailbox for his parents to find. He left in his car to go to Izzy's house.

Several minutes later Jake pulled up to Izzy's house. It was a large mansion that had at least 12,000 square feet of space. The success of the bakery allowed Izzy's parents to afford such a property. Jake pulled up to the door and rang the doorbell. Izzy's mother answered to door promptly.

"Hello Jake, are you here to see Izzy? I think she's upstairs in her room," She said.

"Yeah, thanks," Jake said. As he walked in, he could smell the decadent scent of pastries from the kitchen, which was accompanied by the sounds of Izzy's father humming as he baked.

Jake walked upstairs looking for Izzy's room. Luckily finding it was not difficult as there was a trail of crumbs leading to her room. Jake opened the door and walked in to see Izzy stuffing herself on her bed. Most people would be put off by it, but Jake was used to it by now. "Hey Izzy, how's it going?" Jake asked.

"Ooh, Jake *stuff* I'm glad you came, uh one second," Izzy said before forcing in the remainder of a large éclair. Izzy was a very obese young woman, she had a massive belly that spread out on the bed, swollen perky breasts, and huge layered thighs.

"Anyway, I'm glad you came. Wait. What's that in your hand?" Izzy asked as she saw the note Jake received. "Oh this? It's a letter from Ton-Low University. They gave me a full scholarship to go, but I don't know if I want to," Jake explained. Izzy's eyes lit up.

"No way, I got a full ride there too. We should both go and get fat together, it will be so much fun!" Izzy exclaimed. "Aren't you already fat?" Jake asked. "Jake please, if I go to Ton-Low I can promise you this; my size would be puppy weight to what I could do there. I'm always limited by the small quantities of pastries my family brings home," Izzy said confidently before forcing another éclair in.

Jake looked over behind Izzy and saw the pile of empty boxes from today's excess supply. It was slightly disconcerting that Izzy considered that amount of food "limited". "I'm telling you Jake, you will love it. And I'll help you work on your appetite while there's still time before the year starts," Izzy said enthusiastically. "I don't know if my parents would approve of any of this," Jake said.

"Who cares!? You're an adult now. Live a little, grow a lot, is what I say!" Izzy said. "I'll have to think about it. For now can we just play video games?" Jake asked. "Oh yeah, totally. Just...uh, give me a second," Izzy said. She heaved herself out of bed before waddling over to the Xbox System and turning it back on. Suddenly the ceiling in Izzy's room opened up and a TV descended. Izzy lied back on her bed followed by Jake, who had just enough space to fit with Izzy.

Jake came back home a few hours later. He checked the mailbox and as hoped, it was empty. His parents took the false latter. He knocked on the door to let himself inside. "I'm back."

"Hey Jake, did you have a fun time at Izzy's?" His mom asked while still on her bike, despite having started hours ago. "Yeah, I had a good time. Did the mail come?" Jake asked.

"Oh yeah. It looks like you got an acceptance letter to Ton-Low university. I looked it up and it seems to be a good liberal arts school based on the letter and website. Odd that we never heard of it. They're offering you a full scholarship!" Jake's dad said from the living room.

"Really?! When can I go?" He asked in an act of false excitement. He didn't entirely understand what the school really was, and needed to decide if he wanted to go to a school like that.

"Apparently from what I looked up, there's a bus coming in to pick up incoming students in three weeks. Apparently they have a detailed and lengthy initiation process, so they have to bring in students early" Jake's dad explained. "Oh, well I'll start packing now!" Jake said.

Jake went upstairs, locked himselff in his room, opened his browser and put in the URL on the real letter. A website opened up. Images of delicious looking food and overweight students appeared on screen. Then a video popped up in the middle of the page. Jake put in his headphones and watched in order to get a better understanding of what he was agreeing to.

"Welcome to the Ton-Low orientation video. We appreciate your decision to enter our university and change your life for the best, in our educated opinion. Each student will be picked up by shuttle bus and brought to campus. Once there you will be assigned to a room which will consist of a large apartment space. Roommates are optional. As we have mentioned in the letter. The purpose of the school is to make our students as fat as possible. The curriculum consists of courses in which you eat copious amounts of prepared food, learn and practice certain lazy habits, or even experiment on making fattening food if that's more your speed. The cafeteria is an all you can eat buffet, and there are many, many other eating facilities there as well. Your meal plan is unlimited meals and snacks. Additionally, you will have a stocked fridge everyday. Free room service will also be available. As you continue your experience, you may find challenges along the way. But we here will cater to your every desire. Such difficulties as health concerns are a thing of the past thanks of our enhanced food built with the necessary medicines to permanently keep you healthy. Clothes getting too big? Ask one of our tailor's to design a custom outfit for your size and style. Mobility getting in the way? No problem! Once a student is rendered immobile, they have free roam of the campus benefits and are exempt from attending classes!"

Jake seemed more interested, but knowing that his parents won't let him go scot-free, he figured that this school had to be far away from them for him to be willing to go. He looked into where was the school and if there were optional references for locations. The website mentioned two different locations. One where they have paid actors to portray students and staff. That is the location the parents are made aware of. The other location, the real campus is practically in the middle of nowhere, not near anywhere else.

Jake smiled. He closed the tab and removed it from him search and browser history. He got on his phone and quietly contacted the university to inform them of his attendance. Then he shredded the real letter and went to bed.

Three weeks passed of Jake doing far less exercises than usual, and visiting Izzy's house. Izzy would make Jake stuff himself until he couldn't eat any more every day during those three weeks. Although he gained little weight, he lost a lot of his muscle mass and his abs, making his flesh soft and squishy. By the time it was time to leave, Jake knew exactly what he wanted now and was ready to take it. He had all of his things packed and was waiting in the driveway for the student van to pick him up.

Soon the van pulled up to the house. The van honked, signaling that it was time to go. "Bye mom!" He gave his mother a kiss as he put her stuff into the van, and went inside.

As soon as the door closed the driver started talking "Good Morning Jake, it's gonna be awhile before we get to the campus. So in the meantime. Enjoy some snacks and sodas." The driver pointed to the cooler and miniature pantry beside Jake.

"Oh, sure!" Jake said. He opened the tiny pantry and pulled out a bag of chips. He took a bite from one and his tongue perked up from the flavor. "Ohh, these taste really good!" Jake said to himself. He started grabbing handfuls of chips and stuffed them in his mouth. Soon he emptied the bag and started feeling very full and sleepy.

"Yawn, that was good, I think I'll take a nap now…." Jake said before passing out on his seat. Many hours went had passed by the time Jake woke up. He looked up and saw that the environment was barren aside from a series of enormous buildings and oddly shaped mountains that could be seen on the horizon. "Hey, we're just a couple miles away." The driver announced. "Wow, that's the school? It's massive!" He said before he remembered what the goal of the school was.

After a few minutes, the driver stopped in front of the apartment building that would be Jake's dorm. "Okay here you are. Go to the lobby to register your room. Be sure to to go the "gymnasium" at 4:30 this afternoon," the driver said.

"Okay," Jake said. Jake heaved his stuffed out of the car, got his things out of the back and went up to the lobby. Curiously, he was the only person there. "Hello?" He asked as he looked around. Suddenly a fat woman came out from the back room. She waddled over to the desk.

"Hello. Can I help you?" She asked. "Yes, I'm the new student. Jake Hutchinson," He explained as she observed the fat woman carefully. The website didn't say anything about the staff being fat too, right?

"Oh yes. Welcome Jake. I'm Amilia from student residences. I'm actually filling out- I mean filling in for the normal receptionist today. Here's your key," Amilia explained as she handed Jake the key to his room.

"Thank you." Jake went upstairs via elevator to the third floor, carrying all of his stuff on his back. He was able to do it, but got tired after getting to his room. He hadn't done much manual labor in the last few weeks.

On his way over to his room, he noticed that the dorm doors were extremely spaced out from each other. He unlocked his room and came inside. The apartment was a massive space for an apartment. It had a massive bedroom with a double king sized bed. A large living space with a huge couch. And next to the living room was a kitchen with a large pantry and fridge, both of which were fully stocked with food.

Jake smiled and started to unpack, about halfway through with setting up all of his photos he heard a knock at the door and a muzzled voice telling him to come outside.

Izzy was standing outside the door. She had a large slab of meat inside her maw as she stood in the doorway. She had put on more weight in the weeks leading up to moving in. Her belly and breasts were notably larger than before. She was wearing a tube top and stretchy shorts, but with all the fat she had, she practically looked naked.

"Hey Jake, it's time for our orientation. We gotta *burrp* head to the gym," Izzy explained while inhaling her food. "Thanks, hey can you show me where that is?" Jake asked.

"Yeah sure, just follow me. It's that large building in the center of campus," Izzy explained as she pointed her swollen hand toward the center of the assemblance of buildings. Jake stepped out of her room and started walking with Izzy. As they made their way toward the gym, several other students were making note of Izzy's size next to Jake's. Jake looked around too and noticed that some of the upperclassmen were amazingly obese, while others were thin, and some even in fantastic shape. "Hey Izzy, I thought we all gained weight at this school. Why are some students still thin?" Jake asked.

"Well, there are two different paths students can go on here. They can take the feeder course, in which they focus on fattening up other students, or they can take the gainer course, in which they gain weight, either by themselves or by getting fed. The gainer course is more fun and requires less work. You can get as fat as you want and you don't actually need to attend any structured courses if you don't feel like it. Although some students go overboard sometimes," Izzy explained. "I'm gonna get as many feeders assigned to me as possible," Izzy continued.

Eventually the two made it to the gym, Izzy struggled a lot more than Jake did, but she got a lot of attention from the feeders, which is exactly what she wanted. Jake stuck beside Izzy. As they entered the gym, they saw so many fat, chubby and even immobile bodies, all around. Despite being called a "gym", the room they were in was more of a theatre. Jake sat down reasonably close to the stage, mainly for Izzy's convenience, but also so that she wouldn't struggle to see over a sea of cellulite.

"You notice how the floor feels weird?" Izzy asked Jake. "Now that you mention it, it is rather soft," Jake remarked as he relaxed in his chair. "Well, remember how I said that some students go overboard with their weight gain? What do think happens to them?" Izzy asked. "I don't know. I guess they would either kick you out or accomodate, right?" Jake said.

"Right. If they go too far, they'll be moved either to an underground facility that's actually larger than the campus and used as flooring where needed, or they'll be moved to the border of the property and made into living mountains of fat. Those mountains we saw as we were being driven in were actually students. It's very rare to happen, but it happens enough where they needed a practical solution. So right now, we're sitting on someone's belly," Izzy explained. "That's crazy to think about. Getting so fat that you're used as flooring," Jake said.

Suddenly, a slight thought of concern came into his head. "Hey Izzy, you wouldn't go that far, would you?"

"What? No, no," Izzy responded. Her eyes trailed off slightly just as the lights started to students started to applaud, either by clapping their hands or smacking some rolls together.

The school's president came up on stage and started giving his introduction. "Hello and Welcome to our beautiful University. This year we hope to see some big changes in all of you. Now before we can start the school year, we need the freshman to do their orientation ceremony." The president pressed a button. The ceiling of the gym opened up and let down a massive table piled high with tons of food. "Now here we like to get the freshman 15 out of the way, so all freshman are required to gorge on this feast until they gain at least 15 pounds. Now all freshman please come to the table and enjoy yourselves."

Jake and Izzy moved over to the table along with all the other freshman. Jake tried not to draw attention to himself, he still didn't have a very large appetite. He ate as much as he could with his utensils, before patting his swollen stomach out of fullness. The other freshman were eating food like there was no tomorrow, Izzy especially.

Izzy made a total pig of herself as she desperately shoveled large piles of meats and sweets into her maw.

"Man Izzy, you gotta help me with my appetite,"Jake remarked. Izzy paused to give a thumbs up before ripping apart her turkey. After several minutes, almost all of the freshman tapped out, with the exception of Izzy, who showed no signs of slowing down.

"Looks like we got a lively one this year everyone!" the president exclaimed to the audience. Izzy continued to gorge on everything in front of her until the entire table was finally empty and she said something surprising.

"Ok, so where's the main course?" The audience cheered in response. A few minutes later, people were making their way out of the gym. As they did, many of the upperclassmen were giving props to Izzy for being able to take in so much or admiring her fat. Meanwhile Jake trudged behind her, trying not to feel ashamed with himself.

Eventually Jake and Izzy made it to Izzy's apartment. As they walked in Jake said this. "Oh, what am I gonna do? I can't keep up with everyone here. I'm gonna be a laughing stalk."

"Don't worry about it Jake, it's the first day, and you don't have as much experience as I do," Izzy said. "What do I need to do to increase my appetite and get fatter?" Jake asked. "You're gonna need to be sure to eat whenever you can. And be sure to get a feeder or two assigned to you. Once you start to seriously put on the pounds, you won't wanna to stop," Izzy said cheerfully.

"Ok, I guess we'll get started tomorrow," Jake said. He walked out of Izzy's room. As he did he could hear the sound of gorging coming from the nearby rooms, including Izzy's.

Once Jake got into his apartment, he felt a strange hunger in his stomach, so he went into the kitchen and helped himself to a bowl of fresh hot burgers and flavor of the cheese exploded on his tongue. Each bite was packed with flavor.

"Wow, this is really good." He got out a bottle of soda and ate as much as his stomach could hold. His stomach pushed out slightly after being stuffed again. "*Huff, I'm getting tired, I should probably go to bed and let the food settle," Jake said to himself.

Jake walked over to his bed, threw off his clothes and hopped into bed. He looked very tiny relative to the combined king mattresses. In the distance, under the moonlight, Jake could see the mountains of fat outside her window. They seemed to be jiggling slightly. Even at night, even while asleep, the mountains of fat took in more food to satisfy their never ending hunger.

He smiled, knowing that he wouldn't let himself get that big. Still, Jake was worried about Izzy, she could see Izzy losing control.

The next day Jake woke up to the sound of the gurgling mountains. He went through some fresh clothes to wear. As he did, he noticed that his old clothes didn't fit as well as they used to. They seemed more snug.

Then he noticed her body, his stomach got a little muffin top and his legs and ass got a little plumper, although everything else was hidden with his ever-depleting muscle. The smell of fresh food came from the kitchen and pantry. Overnight, the campus workers worked to restock the fridges and pantries every day with fresh fattening food. The leftover food goes toward the massive overboard students.

Jake got on his outfit, tooked a couple Pop Tarts and left his room. He went over to Izzy's room with Pop Tarts in his mouth to greet her good morning. He knocked on the door, which opened on its own.

"Oh Izzy! Morning time!" Jake said as she saw Izzy lying on the floor. "*urrp* Good morning, Jake. Wow, I feel bloated this morning." Izzy was lying down on the floor, naked and notably fatter than last night. She had a large distended belly, her boobs were a couple sizes bigger, and her thighs had more rolls.

"Wow, what happened?" Jake asked. "Last night some upperclassmen came in and stuffed me to the utter brim. But MAN it was good!" Izzy rolled around a bit until she finally got herself upright and on her feet. Izzy waddled over to the pantry and quickly stuffed a slab of cake in her maw. "Wow, you really ate a lot. M-maybe we shouldn't go completely overboard. I don't know if I want that to happen to me," Jake said. He wasn't so sure how true those words were.

"But It's all so good. The more of you there is, the more you'll love yourself. Anyway, you should have some breakfast," Izzy said. "Oh I already ate a couple Pop Tarts," Jake said. "Oh come on Jake, you gotta have more than that. I'm gonna order us some pancakes. Did you know about the room services?" Izzy asked as she picked up the phone.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Wait, then why do they have pantries and fridges if we can order our food?" Jake asked. "In case we need to eat something while we wait," Izzy explained. The other end of the phone finally picked up.

"Yeah, can I have a few large stacks of griddle pancakes…..Yes I'm sure I want that much….An hour!? Are you….Fine. See you then." Izzy hung up.

"I'm gonna head to the lounge areas while we wait. Just something to do," Jake said. "Okay, but be here in an hour," Izzy said. Jake left the room and went downstairs to the student lounge. It was absolutely massive, like a whole building just for student leisure. He went to the restaurant section to see what that was about. The restaurant had some lighter weight students by comparison to Izzy. They sat at tables eating with comparatively more composure. They weren't obese, but they still weighed more than Jake. He sat down at a table with some other boys and girls and started eating whatever food was brought to the table.

He tried starting up conversation with the other girls with, "So what's it like here?" Jake asked. "Oh it's great. The food here is absolutely divine. It's a wonder that so few people go into the deep end of fat. The classes are practically effortless and you can even do the classes from your room if you're feeling lazy enough, which they encourage!" Rita, one of the girls said as she ate some scrambled eggs.

Rita's friend Amy, took a burger and bit into it. "Ohhh man, burgers are so good. I've never had these before!" She gushed as she but into the burger again. "Yeah, I used to have nothing but Kale before I came here. But now it's burgers, and pizza, and fried food all the time," Jake said. "It's great right! So much flavor and so many ways of eating. It's all too good!" Rita said.

Several minutes go by with Jake and the others talking and ordering more and more food. Even throughout all of the messy eating, he didn't even notice how full her stomach was getting. He shrugged and continued eating nothing but fried foods. All of the boys and girls puffed out with fat as they continued to eat at the table. They showed no signs of slowing down, even as they started to order slightly larger portions. Once Jake couldn't take any more he leaned back in her chair, his overstuffed gut was starting to turn a little red and sag.

"*Huff* Hey, this was fun. But I got a friend to meet up with, so maybe I'll see you around," Jake said as he got up and started walking away. The other boys and girls waved goodbye before ordering more food.

Jake went back to his room and put on some bigger clothes with him so he could have more room for his belly. Then he walked back to Izzy's room. He knocked on the door while munching on a leftover burger from the restaurant. "Yes? *gulp* Who is it?" Izzy asked with an evident mouthful of food. "Hey Izzy, it's Jake. Can I come inside?" Izzy asked.

"Uh *urrp* sure." Izzy waddled over to her door and opened it to let Jake in. Izzy had several food stains on her from her waiting for breakfast. She had ransacked her pantry and stuffed herself with several cakes and boxes of cookies. Jake came inside and got some cheesecake from the fridge.

"So Izzy, am I making some progress yet?" Jake asked. He showed off his newly developed belly and swayed it in front of Izzy. "Given how you looked a few weeks ago, I'd say so!" Izzy said as she started eating some cookies. "Good. I'm starting to enjoy this." Jake picked at his cheesecake and took a little bite. He loved the taste, so he shoved the rest in quickly.

"So what did you do in the lounge?" Izzy asked. "Oh yeah, I went to the restaurant they had there. They had all this delicious fried food." He smiled and rubbed his swollen stomach. "This might take a while to settle. Good thing room service is so slow," Jake said. "Oh, sounds like fun. But I think I'll stick to eating here," Izzy said as she lifted the rest of the plate of cookies over her maw so they would fall directly into it. Jake picked up some more cheesecake and started eating it.

Soon the doorbell rang and the workers came in with trays of massive piles of pancakes. "Yay *burrp* breakfast!" Izzy said with a mouthful of cake. The workers moved the trays in front of Jake and Izzy and walked away.

Izzy buried her face in one of the piles of pancakes. "Oh god! It's so good! *burrp*" She exclaimed.

Jake started eating too with glee. Even though he was stuffed from earlier, he still felt oddly hungry. The pancakes they ate were bigger than their heads.

After a few minutes of eating, Jake sat back with a massive stuffed belly. "*Huff* That's it. I'm at my limit." Jake muttered. Jake managed to finish one stack of griddle pancakes. Izzy was still going to town on her pancakes and was in the middle of her 8th pancake.

"*gulp* So good, need more *stuff* pancakes," Izzy said while keeping her maw stuffed with pancake. Her belly was getting big enough to where she was placing the giant pancakes on her belly before they got eaten, covering the whole belly in butter and syrup. Jake heaved himself up and said this. "I think I need to take a nap, I'm gonna go back to my room for a bit. Ok?" Izzy responded with so much food in her maw that she couldn't be understood, even by the guy writing this, so Jake walked out assuming Izzy wouldn't mind.

Jake walked over to his apartment. On his way over, some of the thinner feeder students gazed at his stuffed belly, making note of his quick gain since he started. Once Jake got into his room, he walked over to his bed and collapsed on it.

A few hours passed and Nake woke up with hunger pains. He felt bloated, but noticed his belly was not as large as it was previously. His thighs and breasts were thicker and strained her outfit. "Oh my god, I'm so hungry, I gotta eat something!" Jake said.

He took off his tight jeans and waddled over to his kitchen. Just as he opened the pantry, he heard a knock on the door. He grabbed a large cookie and walked to the door. He opened it to find three guys standing in front of him.

"What do you three want?" Jake asked while munching on his cookie. They all stared at him for a couple moments before one of them spoke up. "Uh hi, I'm Luke, and these are my mates from the feeder course. Um, we kinda saw you around and we wanted to know if you wanted to be… fed?" Luke explained. Jake stuffed the rest of his cookie in, then he smiled slyly and said this.

"Well now that you mention it, I was feeling kinda peckish, and my poor belly got smaller." "Well, we would love to feed you, we'll make sure you're nice and full," Luke said.

Jake stepped back and let Luke and his friends in. He sat down on his couch and relaxed. Luke and his friends scrambled through Jake's pantry and fridge and pulled out all manner of food. They got out bowls of candy, chocolates, and chips. There were also plates of cookies, donuts, sausages, a large cake, and even more. They placed the pile of food on the coffee table in front of Jake.

His belly rumbled at the sight of all the food. Then one of Luke's friends went back into the kitchen to start preparing meats and pizzas for Jake. "I hope you got enough to feed me. I'm VERY hungry!" Jake said. Luke started by grabbing a bowl of candy.

"Open wide," Luke said. Jake opened his mouth as wide as he could. Luke tipped over the bowl of candy so all the candy fell directly into Jake's mouth. "Mmmm, *chew*chew* what else you got? Gimme something bigger!" Jake said.

"Okay. Fine." Luke pulled out a giant five pound gummy bear. Jake's eyes widened, not just because of the gummy bear, but because she saw three others on the table among the various foods there. He realized the ride he was in for tonight. "You can handle this, right?" Luke asked.

"Of course, bring it on!" Jake said, trying to maintain his confidence. "Good," Luke said. He cut the gummy bear in half and handed one half of it to his friend next to him. They both got in front of Jake and took turns forcing each half of the gummy bear into his maw.

Jake was able to hold the gummy bear in his maw due to his expanded cheeks, but barely. After enough chewing, he swallowed the whole load of gummy bear, his belly pushed out just from that. "*huff* Ugh, that was good. I think I can fit mor-" Jake was suddenly cut off by another whole gummy bear being forced in his mouth.

He barely had time to chew and swallow it before Luke was forcing another one in. "Oh god, it's gonna be a long night," Jake said as he looked at the whole feast in front of him.

Many hours passed, Jake had finally finished the last deep dish pizza that Luke's friend made, leaving Luke and his friends out of food. Jake was in a food coma, barely able to think or speak at all. Luke and his friends looked at their handy work with total satisfaction. Jake's belly had swollen to ridiculous proportions, it extended beyond his couch and hit the floor as he sat there, whereas the rest of his body seemed thinner, but still chubby, by comparison. Luke and his friends started to walk out of the room, but just before they opened the door, Jake finally gathered his bearings and said "Hey, come by another time?"

Oh yeah, you're a total glutton. I would love to feed you again," Luke said before closing the door. Jake passed out immediately after.

The next day, Jake woke again to the sound of gurgling. When he woke up, he thought at first that they were the sounds of the gurgling mountains of fat that surrounded the campus again, but he soon realized that most of it was coming from her. He got up to discover that his thighs and breasts have gotten enormous, with many flabby rolls. His belly had formed into a decent sized double belly that just barely started to sag. And his face had grown fatter as well with a newly formed double chin to go with it.

"My old pants aren't gonna fit me anymore. I guess I should start wearing the fat clothes." Jake said to himself. Jake waddled over to his dresser to find a large pair of shorts. He decided to put on a pair that had just enough room for him. He figured that nobody would blame him if he outgrew his outfit.

Jake stepped out of his room and made his way over to Izzy's room. As he made his way over to her room, he got a few stares from nearby feeder students who were making note of his rolls. He knocked on Izzy's door and it opened.

"Morning Rita, how are y- OH GOD!" Jake said as he saw Izzy sitting and gorging herself on the couch.

Izzy's belly had developed several horribly massive love handles that stacked on top of each other and reached the floor as she sat on the couch. Her arms were very wobbly with rolls larger than her head. Her thighs were a mess of rolls that were obscured by her belly. All of her rolls were caked in food, grease and frosting. Izzy had her face buried in a massive bowl of sweets, it had cookies, gummies, cupcakes, and they were all mixed in an ocean of frosting and lard.

"Oh *burp* hi Jake. Don't mind me, I'm just having my mid-half-hour snack," Izzy said with a mouthful of food. Jake just sighed, he was surprised by the size of his friend but not her attitude or appetite.

"Uh, cool Izzy. We're both getting fatter pretty quickly. My fat even got attention from some feeders yesterday. I'm really loving this feeling, and I really want more of it," Jake said, almost desperately.

"Well then get some food out of the pantry so we can pack our bellies even fuller!" Izzy exclaimed as she finished off her bowl and opened a large box of donuts. Jake didn't hesitate and waddled over to the pantry, stepping over several empty boxes of pastries that Izzy left behind. He opened the pantry and grabbed as many snacks as he could, each one he put in her arms made him hungrier. Meanwhile, Izzy called room service and ordered more and more food to be delivered as soon as possible.

After assembling all the snacks and bringing them to the living room, Jake sat down in the couch next to Izzy's. Jake's fat didn't take up much space on his couch as Izzy's did on her's, but she didn't mind too much.

Once they got nice and comfortable, Izzy turned on the TV to watch food network and then both of them tore into their piles of food. Jake was shoving large cupcakes in his maw, two at a time. Meanwhile Izzy had placed some boxes of donuts on her enormous but perky breasts and grabbed a fat handful of donuts before shoving them in her maw. "This is the best food ever! I don't wanna stop!" Izzy moaned with a large cinnamon roll in her mouth. Jake merely replied with muffled moaning as hr ate a massive pile of cookies.

Within minutes, the room service people arrived. They entered and brought in several enormous trays of food. There were deep dish pizzas, quadruple patty burgers, massive boars, steaks, and other slabs of meat. They even brought in two big tanks of lard. Upon seeing all the food in front of her, Jake was taken somewhat aback by how much Izzy ordered, but he was more surprised with she said.

"A good start, but we're gonna need, like, three more orders." The room service people nodded their heads and left the room. Izzy heaved her mass up to reach the plates of steaks and boars and placed them on her massive chest. She opened her maw to an impressive size and inhaled three steaks at once. "I never knew how good meat was before I came here. I only ate sweets before, but now I want BOTH!" Izzy moaned as she inhaled three more steaks. Her mass visibly bulked outwards.

Jake started working away and the pizzas and burgers. The amount of grease and flavor overwhelmed his tongue and he started forcing slices and burgers in faster, sometimes both at once. Jake's thighs and breasts were bulking out in steady streaks and ripping apart his outfit, but he didn't care and neither did Izzy. The food was all they cared about. The more they ate, the fatter they got. The fatter they got, the hungrier they became. And the hungrier they got, the more they ate. "More, MORE, MOAR!" Jake and Izzy both moaned with food in their mouths.

Jake and Izzy spent the next 24 hours eating nonstop, and as a result, they both grew notably larger. Jake's thighs had grown large enough to cover most of his couch by now and his belly descended onto the floor and extended a couple inches. His breasts had ripped apart her top long ago and swayed with every little movement of her enormous arms. He now struggled to get up to grab more food from the tray but his struggle to get up was overcome by his insatiable cravings. Izzy's mass outgrew her couch hours ago and spread out in all directions. Her ass had grown enough rolls to cushion her mass in her couch's stead. Her thighs were encased in cellulite, but they were covered completely obscured by her massive belly that pushed forward a few feet and pinned her down. Her arms and hands were having a difficult time moving. Her face grew much fatter and could store more food at once. With her mobility given up, she took in food from a feeding tube the room service people installed for her.

Jake heaved himself up out of the couch, the legs of which creaked from relief. "Hey *burrp* Izzy, I'm gonna go, I need to sleep so I can have the energy to eat *burrp," Jake said. Izzy didn't respond, she just sat there and devoured large slabs of meat via her feeding tube. Jake smiled and waddled out of Izzy's room. Jake's hips and breasts swayed as he heaved his horrible mess of fat rolls over to his room. His belly was mere inches from the floor as he walked around. He entered his room and his stomach growled, causing his whole body to jiggle.

"Ugh, I need food, but I also gotta sleep." Jake waddled to his bedroom and saw a button next to her bed labeled "Bed Tube".

"Huh, was that always there? Whatever, let's see what it does," Jake said to himself. Jake lied down on his bed, which creaked until he was all the way down. Then he pressed the button with his chubby hand. Suddenly a tube came down from the ceiling. Jake reached for the tube and shoved it in his maw. After a couple seconds, a slow stream of lard started flowing through the tube. Jake's rolls shuddered before he fell asleep.

The next day, Jake woke up feeling more bloated than ever. He opened her eyes and noticed that his belly obscured his vision as lard continued to flow into his maw. He reached out and pressed the tube button. The lard flow stopped and the tube retracted into the ceiling. Jake heaved himself up and got in front of his mirror. He took a minute to look at his obese body. His face was covered in lard stains and had massive chubby cheeks.

His thighs were jiggling constantly and were caked in rolls, his arms were thicker than her head, his breasts were massive and partially obscured his vision as he stood. And with all the lard he mindlessly took in last night as he slept, his double belly now reached the floor as he stood.

Jake was a wobbling mess of gluttony, and he loved it. He started feeling out his rolls and massaging his belly. Then he waddled into the kitchen, grabbed a cake out of his pantry.

"I love this school!" Jake yelled before burying his face in the cake.

Meanwhile in Izzy's room, her immobile mass was still being fed via feeding tube. Her mass was beginning to cover up more of her living space. She was a little lake of fat in her own room that kept eating and getting bigger. As she sat there inhaling a massive lard cake, the only words she could think to herself were these.

_Not... enough… still too... small…_

* * *

A couple days had passed since Jake had fallen in love with his obesity. The fall semester of Ton Low University had begun. However, due to the size of Jake and Izzy, they were not required to physically attend class. Instead, their "assignments" would be sent to their respective dorms. But with all the food they ate, they didn't think twice about the extra food and ate it like everything else.

Jake stepped out of his dorm room one morning. He was wearing next to nothing as he didn't feel like keeping his fat contained. His rolls jiggled constantly as he waddled around the grounds of his dorm. He was feeling peckish that morning and wanted to show off how much he could consume to his peers before his fat pinned him down. He decided to go to the restaurant in the dorm lounge. He made his way down and found the boys and girls who he ate with previously.

"Hey guys!" Jake shouted as he made his way over to them. The boys and girls all stopped their eating and gasped as they saw this behemoth of a boy bounding over to them.

"Jake?" Amy asked hesitantly. "Yeah of course it's *gurgle* me," Jake replied. "What happened to you? You're so fat," Rita said. "Yeah, it feels sooooo good. I LOVE how much of me there is. Anyway, you girls have gotten fatter too." Jake wasn't wrong, the rest of the boys and girls spent the last few days pigging out, but even the fattest of them was only about half as heavy as Jake.

"Anyway, I'm not here to talk. I'm here to EAT. Can I get some chairs please?" Jake said. The boys got up and moved three chairs over to one side of the table to allow Jake enough space to sit down.

Jake sat down and a waiter came by to take Jake's order. "I want 50 foot-long hotdogs, about 5 dozen triple patty burgers, a dozen pizzas, few double fudge lard cakes, and a large bowl of warm melted chocolate," Jake asked without the slightest hesitation. The other student gasped at how much he asked for.

"Wait, is that for us to share? Or-" "NO! It's all for me. You guys get what you want for yourselves," Jake retorted. Jake rested his fat filled hands on his belly and waited patiently for his food to arrive.

Within a few minutes Jake was scarfing down long hotdogs and massive burgers mindlessly. Hos fat belly bulked out bit by bit as he kept scarfing down the food in front of him. Soon the pizzas arrived.

"Hey guys. Wanna see something cool?" Jake asked. He stacked all the pizzas on top of each other so all the slices were aligned. Then he grabbed one end of the pizza stack with his swollen hands and pulled out a stack of twelve slices. He opened his maw wide before forcing all twelve slices in at once. A messy pile of dough, cheese, sauce, and meats sloshed inside Jake's fat face before he swallowed and grabbed another stack. The guys gave looks of awe and disgust as they watched Jake pig out and swell up in front of them.

Soon Jake's main course was finished and his cakes and bowl of chocolate came out. "Ah! Dessert! The best part of my meals" Jake lifted the bowl of warm melted chocolate and started draining it into his maw. Some of the chocolate fell from out of the bowl and onto his belly. It fell over the hill that was his expanding belly in all directions. "*gulp* I *gulp*gulp* LOVE *gulp* CHOCOLATE!" Jake moaned as he continued to drain the chocolate into his maw.

Soon the bowl was empty and a creaking sound was heard from underneath Jake. "Uh Jake? Maybe you should slow down. I don't think those chairs can hold you much longer," Amy said. "Thanks for your concern, but I'll stop when I'm done!" Jake shouted back. "I still need to finish my cakes," Jake said as he looked out to his two massive cakes.

He reached out and grabbed two slices, one in each hand and shoved them in his mouth at the same time. His eyes rolled back slightly as his taste buds were in ecstasy from the flavor of the cake. "I can't help myself!" Jake said suddenly before forcing his fat face into his cakes and pigging out. The chairs creaked louder from the strain.

As Jake finished off the last chunk of cake, his chairs gave out and his mass fell down. Fortunately, his ass was large enough to cushion his fall. His mass was a horrible mess of rolls that was covered in chocolate and cake dough. "*burrp* Ugh, that was a good snack. I think I'm gonna go home and have breakfast," Jake said. He tried to push himself off of the ground, but found that he couldn't. He was too fat to get off the ground!.

"Uh, hey girls, a *burrp* little help, please?" Jake asked. Jake 's fat friends got up from the table, waddled around Jake and each grabbed ahold of a different mound of his mass. They all heaved upward as hard as they could until they somehow got Jake to stand up.

They all puffed and wheezed ash Jake stood up, his rolls wobbling. "Thanks guys! I'm just too fat for my own good!" Jake said happily. The other boys and girls gave looks of exhaustion and envy as they made their way to the table to order food and rest from their ordeal.

Jake waddled out of the restaurant, his arms resting on his top belly roll. As he made his way to his room, Jake noticed that he was struggling to walk around. Every step he took was beginning to become an ordeal as he had to heave his massive thighs upward and forward. After making it back to his room, Jake quickly waddled over to his couch and plopped down on it, taking up most of the space on it. "Ok *huff* that's it. No more moving. Too hard. If I need to move, I'll just get moved on a dolly," Jake said to himself. His belly began to rumble again.

"Oh right. Breakfast time," Jake said. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Luke's number. Luke picked up quickly.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" Luke asked. "I need food, lots of it, and right now. This boy is very hungry," Jake said. "Oh, well. I don't know if I can fit you in right now," Luke said, playing hard to get. "Please! FEED ME! I need to get fatter! I don't wanna move any more. I want to be a fat, lazy cow!" Jake begged. "Ok, I'll come over in a few minutes," Luke said slyly.

Meanwhile, in Izzy's room, her mass continued to expand in all directions. She was totally immobile and was being fed by machines installed in her room. Aside from a feeding tube, which provided a steady stream of lard, butter, cookie dough, and frosting, she had two machines that prepared food for her and fed her. The machines would take various food stuffs from the kitchen and pantry and either feed it to her if it was already premade, or cook the food in the kitchen before feeding it to her. Additionally, there was a third machine installed next to her door that was specifically placed to feed her whatever food assignments she received. With all that going on at once, there was always a massive pile of food being forced in her inhuman maw. Izzy very rarely chewed her food, and just allowed the food to slosh in her mouth and on her tongue before swallowing it whole and awaiting the next batch.

However, she wasn't eating mindlessly or without intent. She was desperately trying to get exponentially fatter than she was now. The massive pile of expanding rolls and love handles, the mass that began to overtake the furniture surrounding her, even the food, as decadent as it was, meant next to nothing to her as long as she knew that just within the sight she had that wasn't obscured by her fat were massive mountains of fat on the edge of the campus property. But all that spurred her to keep eating and growing.

"Triple...the *gulp* tube flow….put more butter in *guzzle* my food...and make it bigger *burrp* MUCH BIGGER!" Izzy demanded as she inhaled a 20 foot long hotdog. She lied her head back onto her top back roll and relaxed as the machines worked to comply with her gluttonous demands. _Must...get….fatter...still so small…._ Izzy thought to herself.

Meanwhile back in Jake's room. Jake sat back on the couch that barely supported his size as Luke and his friends kept preparing more and more food for Jake to eat. As he waited for the food to get finished, he was munching on a pile of donuts Luke brought into the room with him. The pile was so massive that even after 30 minutes, Jake wasn't done eating them, despite the fact that he ate handfuls of donuts like it was a handful of chips every few seconds. But soon many dings were coming from the kitchen. The smell of the decadent foods wafting through the air caused Jake to drool profusely. "Bring me my food! I'm so *stuff* hungry!" Jake said as he stuffed another handful of donuts into his maw.

Luke walked in with a large ham in his hands and stepped in front of Jake. "Ok Jake, I'm gonna explain how we're gonna do this feeding. But first, here's a ham." Luke held the ham in front of Jake and he immediately snached it away and started shredding it up.

"Ok. So here's the deal. For now you're mobile enough to where you can, and probably will, feed yourself faster than I or any of my mates can, so we have set up a bit of a service system. So we're gonna send in trays of food from the kitchen on these little conveyor belts surrounding you. Each belt will stop when there's food on the end of it," Luke explained. Jake looked up and noticed that there were five conveyor belts that all ended within arms reach surrounding his.

"Now, if you end up getting full, or have some other need, just yell and I'll come in. I hope you're hungry!" Luke said. "Oh please, it's not about being hungry anymore, it's about being greedy enough to eat everything anyway!" Jake acknowledged as she finished off the ham. "Fair enough. Then eat like the greedy boy you are!" Luke said as he went back to the kitchen.

Suddenly the conveyor belts started moving, Jake could see food coming from all different directions, and he loved it. He loved the idea of getting surrounded and trapped by a wall of food. Soon the conveyor belts stopped.

One tray had a pile of hotdogs, another pile of triple patty burgers, the third had stuffed crust pizzas, the fourth had a tall pile of fries, and the fifth had an enormous pile of triple chocolate chip cookies.

Jake furiously tore into the piles of food in front of his. He used both his hands to grab large handfuls of pizza and burgers and forced them into his greedy face. He stuffed as much food in his fat cheeks as possible before swallowing it, and going back for more. Jake grabbed a handful of cookies and stuffed them in his maw, covering his teeth and tongue in chocolate. "Hey Luke! I need a bucket of butter! I *burrrrp* need more flavor on *stuff* *guzzle* these irresistible cookies!" Jake said before stuffing more cookies in.

Luke came out with a large vat of butter and placed it inside Jake's cleavage. "There you go! Anything else I can get you Jake?" Luke asked excitedly. "Just get more food ready!" Jake demanded as he stuffed some burgers into the vat of butter before stuffing them in his maw. "MMMM! It's so much better with butter!" Jake kept forcing more of his food into the vat of butter before stuffing the butter covered food into his massive maw.

Soon he had finished all five trays and was covered in bunches of food, grease and butter.

"*burrp* That was a good snack," Jake said. His belly had expanded in front of him. His massive thighs pushed her upper mass higher up from the couch. His entire body had destroyed his clothes and expanded to their full size, which rested firmly in front of his chins. His arms and hands had also grown thicker and began to lose their shape. Soon he saw the conveyor belts move and saw more piles of food roll towards him. "Alright, let's get started," Jake said excitedly.

Several days passed, during which Jake and Izzy continued their feeding and gaining in their own ways. Jake had grown immense over the last few days after being fed almost constantly by Luke and his friends. His mass had grown out of hand and made him totally immobile and crushed the couch. His thighs were more than 2 meters thick and his massive belly extended forward and lightly pressed onto the wall in front of him. As he gained, he had to be placed on a mobile platform that could move his massive body as needed, mostly to keep his fat from breaking the walls. Once his hands could no longer feed him, Luke and his friends set up food shutes that dropped piles of food directly into his maw. Presently he was devouring a torrent of vanilla ice cream.

_Soooooo good!_ Jake thought to himself as more ice cream kept falling in his mouth. His mass bulked out bit by bit as more ice cream fell into his maw.

_Mmmm, more… I don't want it to stop…._ Jake thought to himself, keeping his mind fresh with more gluttonous thoughts. Suddenly, the room started to shake and his food tube stopped. "Whoa, whoa, what's *burrp* going on!?" Jake asked. A loud series of crashes followed outside of Izzy's room followed by another loud crash that shook the whole building.

"Take me outside, I gotta see what happened," Jake said to Luke.

"Sure, one second." Luke pressed a button and the mobile platform sprung to life and started slowly moving Jake's mass outside of his room. His mass vibrated with the movement of the platform. Eventually Jake's mass was completely moved out of his room and he saw what made all that noise. "Oh my…" Jake stuttered.

Jake looked out and saw that a massive chunk of the building had collapsed under the weight of some massive pink blob that was significantly larger than even the largest of dorm rooms. Jake moved his head as far forward as his chins would allow his and he realized what it was.

That massive pink blob was Izzy!

She had grown enormous by consuming an immense amount of fattening food over the past several days. Her belly contained most of the fat and had spread out throughout her dorm room. As she had gained more and more, her mass had broken out of her apartment into other dorm rooms until the floor beneath her could no longer support her weight and caused her mass to fall through to the bottom floor. Even after that, her belly could be seen grumbling from hunger. "So hungry, must get bigger, bigger, BIGGER!" Izzy moaned.

Jake looked at Izzy in utter disbelief. He couldn't believe how massive his friend has gotten and that she still wanted to get fatter. Sure, Jake loved being fat and eating, but he still felt he had SOME control.

"So, what's gonna happen to her?" Jake asked Luke. "Um, well I think the school is gonna need to move her away from the apartments. Then they're probably gonna take her to the underground facility to fatten her up," Luke explained.

"Fatten her up!? Is she seriously not fat enough?" Jake asked. "Well, yes and no. She's definitely too fat to remain in the dorms or classrooms. But she's probably gonna be made into another mountain, so she's gonna need to be made fatter to meet that criteria," Luke explained.

Suddenly Jake started to feel really upset. He was upset because his close friend was gonna be taken away from his to god knows where. "Oh no, what I am I gonna do without her!?" Jake bawled. Luke and his friends tried to calm his down, but nothing seemed to work. It was only made worse once Jake saw large construction vehicles come by to remove Izzy from the property.

"No! Izzy!" Jake called out to his from the walkway. Izzy didn't respond and merely kept muttering.

"Gotta get fatter, gotta get fatter," Izzy muttered over and over until eventually all her mass was heaved up and moved away. Jake sat back on his thigh rolls, with his face buried in his chins wondering what he would do. Then his stomach growled harshly. "Take me back to my room," Jake finally said.

A few hours later Izzy found herself in a poorly lit underground room that is the size of a dozen football stadiums. The room had a small pipe that flowed from the ceiling and poured a small but steady stream of lard into Izzy's mouth.

To Izzy however, such an amount of lard was insignificant to her and her belly growled in hunger. Suddenly, above her, a screen descended from the ceiling and turned on.

Izzy could see the image of a man sitting at his desk. She could tell from the quality of the video that she was watching something that was pre recorded.

"Dear student," the man began to say. "You are here because your insatiable desire to get bigger and fatter has caused your size to supersede the physical limits of the dorm room we assigned to you. To allow you to continue to gain in the dorms would be putting both yourself and others at risk."

Izzy yelled in disapproval, thinking that they were gonna stop her from gaining soon.

"However," the man continued as Izzy stopped yelling. "We have no intention to stop you from gaining. In fact, you will be gaining and eating at quite an exponential rate moving forward. As I'm sure you know, several of our students are so large that they make up several of the floors of the campus and even the mountains that surround the property. You are going to be made into a mountain of fat and be just like them. But to do that, you need to eat. Then you will eat more, and more, and more. The rate and quantity of food you will be fed will increase overtime so quickly that however much you eat today will compare to a tiny portion of what you will eat tomorrow," the man explained.

Izzy began drooling profusely during this description, causing her multiple chins to get soaked in drool. The man continued, "But I'm sure I've wasted enough of your time. Enjoy your feeding." Then the video ended and the screen retracted into the ceiling.

Izzy could feel the room virate a bit as bits of the ceiling opened up to reveal multiple large feeding pipes. They began to descend towards Izzy's maw. Izzy eagerly opened her maw to allow the tubes space to get in. Suddenly the pipes began to fill with all manner of food stuffs.

One was pushing huge chunks of deep fried meat from the heaviest animals on the planet, including whole pigs, cows, turkeys, chunks of elephants, and whale calves into her maw. Another pipe pushed large pastries, including cookies, cupcakes, pies, eclairs and multilayered cakes. A third one was pouring in a torrent of 100% fat milk. A fourth one was pushing in an assortment of enormous fast foods, such as burgers, hotdogs, tacos, pizzas, french fries, and even whole fried chickens. And a fifth pipe was pumping a fast stream of lard. All of these pipes were flowing their foodstuffs into Izzy's maw at once. Her belly began to expand gradually as she took in more and more _Yes! So much FOOD!_ Izzy thought to herself.

Meanwhile, back in Jake's room, he had been moved back into his feeding space and had resumed eating his ice cream.

"*gulp*gulp*gulp* I need more ice cream Luke! It's not enough to feel *guzzle* better! *burrp* I need more!" Jake said before getting cut off by more ice cream. "It's already flowing so fast, you sure you can keep up?" Luke asked. "Yes! Don't worry *guzzle* about it. Just get me MO-" Jake was suddenly cut off by the ice cream flow increasing.

"I have to get fatter, I can't do this without Izzy. Even if I have to get fatter than her!" Jake said to herself. "Luke, feed me more food! And larger portions! I'm hungry!" Jake demanded. Luke pressed another button and a series of large hams fell into the stream of ice cream. "*guzzle* MORE!" Jake moaned.

"Uh..uh" Luke stammered before pressing another button. Along with the hams, a series of massive eclairs started falling into the flow of ice cream. Jake's thighs and breasts started pushing out in little but consistent bulks, his belly expanded in front of his, and his fat face got obscured by the torrent of food falling on his face. "*slurp* Ugh! Must *guzzle* have *gulp* *gulp* *gulp* MOAR!" Jake moaned.

A couple days passed and Jake's weight spiralled out of control. He was so desperate to gain weight that he refused to let the flow of food stop. Even while he was asleep, he kept his maw open to allow food to continue to fall in. Luke and the others did what they could to keep up with her demands, but as those demands kept increasing, they made the food preparation more automated and merely worked to keep her mass comfortable.

As Jake took up more and more space, Luke and his friends moved out furniture and tore down walls to allow more space for him to grow. He had grown so big that his thighs took up most of the floor of her dorm room, his breasts grew so big that they were twice as big as any of the guys taking care of him and pressed against the front and side walls of his dorm.

Jake's belly spread out in all directions for several meters. Heis face and arms had lost their shape and were encased in fat. But Jake didn't care, he just wanted to get fat enough to gain weight with Izzy again.

Jake was taking in more fattening food one morning and he felt the floor sink a bit beneath him. "Oh, uh Luke! Stop for a second, I need to talk to you!" Jake yelled with a mouthful of pastries. Luke looked up to him with a surprised look before turning the pipes off. "Ok, uh, is everything ok?" Luke asked. "You haven't asked to stop for days," Luke continued.

"Yeah, believe me, I'm still starving. But I need to tell you that I really appreciate everything you and your friends have done. You've helped me get SOOO fat, but my floor is giving out, and we both know what that means," Jake said. "Oh believe me, I figured that this is what you were going for," Luke said. "Yeah, just remember that when you see two more mountains of fat wobbling and eating like two greedy whales in the horizon, just know that you helped make one of those," Jake said. His belly began to growl.

"Ugh, FEED ME!" Jake moaned, unable to restrain his hunger. Luke smirked and pressed the button on his remote and the entire ceiling opened up to lower an enormous chocolate cake onto Jake's face. As soon as the cake made contact with Jake's maw, he started to shred it apart. "YES! *munch* *gulp* I LOVE CAKE! *burrp*" Jake moaned.

As Jake continued to devour the cake, the floor began to sink more and more as his increasing weight was becoming too much for the floor to support. He kept eating more cake and her mass fell through the floor.

"Yes! Here I come, Izzy!" Jake said to herself. Jake fell through two more floors of dorms and collapsed on the ground floor of the building. Even after that, he was still devouring more of the cake, indifferent to the impact of him fall or the debris under him. Soon he was surrounded by large construction vehicles that lifted his mass in sections. He was so fat that it required three trucks for each of his thighs and two for each of his breasts.

Within a few hours she was sent to the underground facility that Izzy was in. Jake looked at Izzy's enormous belly expanding as the center of her mass was being fed by absurd quantities of food. Her titanic ass was obscured by her immense layers of back fat that were each as heavy as a school bus. Her arms were no longer recognizable as arms and merely resembled sacks of pure cellulite. Izzy's breasts, while not large next to her belly, were still bigger than Jake was when she weighed just under 3 tons and had lost their consistent spherical shape, and was just another two sets of lovehandles.

Her face, which was buried under tens of dozens of chins, couldn't see that Jake had joined her. The only reason that she ever noticed for a moment that Jake was there was because Jake's thighs were pressed against her thighs.

She was so engrossed in her eating that she didn't even moan to greet her.

"Wow, I have SO much catching up to do." Soon the ceiling opened and a set of massive feeding tubes descended from the ceiling and entered Jake's maw before pumping in the same quantities of food that Rita was being fed.

_YES! FOOD! SO MUCH FOOD! _Jake thought as the myriad of flavors exploded in his maw. Jake's fat began to swell as time passed. "Yes! Bigger...fatter...more..." Jake started repeating to himself.

Several weeks had passed since the day when Jake and Izzy reunited in their efforts to gain weight. Each day that passed was a new limit surpassed in their size and greediness.

As they consumed more and more and piled on more tons of cellulite by the day, their dependency on food increased. Eventually, eating and getting fatter were the only things they were capable of keeping on their minds. It didn't even become about their pleasure or goals. Their sheer obsession with food and getting fatter just superseded all other thoughts.

By the time that they were released from the underground facility and placed on the property as mountains of fat, they were notably fatter than most of the other mountains next to them, yet they still wanted more food all the time.

The other students that still lived in the dorms, both gainers and feeders, would look at them every morning with envy, with the exception of Luke, who would look at Jake and Izzy with a prideful smile.

**V: This was probably my favorite to write, so I hope y'all enjoyed it. See you all next time.**

**W: You need serious help, dude.**

**V: No, you.**

**W: ...**


End file.
